victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bad Roommate
The Bad Roommate is the 9th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 56th overall. Plot When Kojeezy, a famous songwriter, offers to buy a song from any student of Hollywood Arts, Tori and André try to write one. Since André is fed up with living with his grandmother, he calls Tori for help. But when a frustrated André moves into the Vega house so he can concentrate on his music, which annoys Tori. The next day, she is sleeping on the stairs and Jade wakes her up by blowing a whistle in her ear. The best friends quickly realize that they don't make the best roommates. Tori makes André leave, which leads them constantly argue at school. After Kojeezy shows his dislike for Tori's first song, she claims to have a new one needing lyrics. This song, however, steals the original music to André's song. Eventually, the two best friends stop their argument and work together to finish the song. However, they failed due to Kojeezy declining when the song fails the baby test. Subplot Jade discovers that a satellite picture of Hollywood Arts shows her seemingly picking her nose on PearMaps, so she makes Beck, Cat, and Robbie not tell anyone about, but due to Cat tweeting everyone to "not look", everyone at Hollywood Arts sees the picture. Sinjin removes the picture, and PearMaps plans on taking another. Jade dresses well for the picture, hoping no one would remember the previous one. Unfortunately, a few seconds before the picture is taken, Robbie, trying to escape from a bee, accidentally trips on his bag and falls on Jade, causing the picture to look like Robbie is kissing Jade, much to her dismay. Trivia * The song featured in this episode, "Faster Than Boyz", is co-written by Victoria Justice. * This is the last episode of the series to feature a duet. * This is the first time Andre's grandmother's home is in full view. * This episode marks the seventh appearance of Andre's grandmother. * Mrs. Vega appears in this episode.Promo *Kool Kojak guest stars. Kool Kojak Will Guest Star On Nickelodeon’s “Victorious” | Nickelodeon News *While the episode was being filmed, Avan Jogia tweeted a photo with a caption that says "Everyday is Canada day..." Avan Jogia On The “Victorious” Set With Kool Kojak May 22, 2012 | Nickelodeon News *Victoria Justice also tweeted a photo of her with Kool Kojak. * This episode was also confirmed in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak Edition which featured a 48-page magazine.Image confirming the episode in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak *This is the first time André and Tori have gotten into a fight. *When Tori and Andre were singing Faster Than Boyz, they were singing straight from the chorus. This also happened on Survival of the Hottest with Make It Shine. *It is revealed that Andre concentrates with his grandmother to compose songs. *Jade and Tori interact in this episode, but only in one scene where the main plot and sub plot are combined. *It is also revealed that the Vegas have Family Pot Pie. *This episode marks the second time a different character's TheSlap update is shown besides Tori's. First was Robbie Sells Rex. *When Trina goes upstairs to put her trophy in her room, she is heard singing The Joke Is On You badly. *The book Tori is seen reading in this episode is the same book she was seen reading in the first scene of Wi-Fi in the Sky. *'Ending Tagline:' "I WAS SCRATCHING IT!" - Jade. *Rex was absent in this episode. *Justin Bieber was mentioned by Tori as Andre's Grandmother. *This is the second time Tori dressed like someone else to help Andre, the first time being Jade Gets Crushed. *It's never shown if Robbie and Jade actually kiss; as their positioning in the picture looks like they are much too far away from one another, and that it's only a matter of perception. However, Robbie's Slap update says their lips touched, making the most likely scenario that he brushed lips with her and is exaggerating. But if you zoom in on Robbie and Jade, you can see that their lips don't touch. *Based on the plots of this episode: **This is the fifth of five episodes (along with Stage Fighting, Jade Dumps Beck, Car, Rain, and Fire, and Tori Fixes Beck and Jade) where Tori and Robbie don't interact with each other. **This is the third of three episodes where André doesn't interact with Jade nor Cat (along with Andre's Horrible Girl and Car, Rain, and Fire), not counting the two episodes Cat was absent (Jade Dumps Beck and The Wood). **This is the third of three episodes where Tori doesn’t interact with Cat (along with André's Horrible Girl and Tori Fixes Beck and Jade), not counting Cat’s absences. **This is the only episode where Beck appears in and he doesn’t interact with Tori. Transcript Click here for the transcript of the episode. Goofs *Beck said the picture was taken a few months ago from space. However, a few months ago Jade's highlights were green and/or blue, not purple. **However, he could have meant either a month ago or a couple of months ago. *In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, it is mentioned that no guy can go up to Jade without running away, but in this episode, a boy goes up to Jade and asks her the elbow question. **Then again, he could've been too busy laughing about it to remember she was scary. *Andre said he needed his grandma to write songs but he wrote "Song2You" without his grandmother in The Diddly-Bops. **However, things could have changed over time as he started to be around his grandmother more often and got better songwriting ideas. *Tori wrote the lyrics for "Faster than Boyz" but in The Birthweek Song, she said she couldn't write song lyrics. **However, she could have learned to write lyrics. **Ironically, Tori's actress, Victoria Justice, co-wrote the song herself. *In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Andre explains to Tori that he was just visiting his grandma's house, implying that he does not live with her. But in this episode, Andre is clearly shown to live with his grandma. **A reason for this could be that his grandma needed more support and therefore had to live with Andre. *Andre said that the Vega's family pot pie was gone, but if you look closely, you can see one piece of it left. However, when Trina was licking the pie pan, the remaining piece disappears. *Cat tweeted, "It's not fun to be full of bush peas :(" but it can't be seen on her Slap page. *Near the end of the episodes had some goofs: **When the picture was and before it was taken, the weather seemed to look cloudy but when the picture was taken, it seemed to look fine. **When Robbie fell on Jade she seemed that his hands were on Jade but when the picture was taken, he seemed to hold onto something without having time. Quotes Charlotte Harris: (shouting) André! It's raining in my bathroom! André: Grandma, you were just taking a shower. Charlotte Harris: I'm gonna go get some orange juice! (André starts playing his keyboard) Charlotte Harris: (shouting) André! There's a helicopter in the kitchen! André: Grandma, that's just the ceiling fan. Charlotte Harris: It's just the ceiling fan! Holly Vega: Someone's about to be a very happy girl. Tori: Is it me? What's happening?! Tori: (as André's grandma) André! Justin Bieber invited me to Jupiter! André: Oh, and uh, about your mother's pot pie, I've had better. (Tori throws a pillow at him while he closes the door) Cat: Why does me eating bush peas help? Jade: '''Cause it makes you miserable which makes me slightly less miserable. '''Cat: '''Your logic is flawless. '''Teacher: (announcing that it's Tori's turn to sing) Next up is... Tori: Yes! Teacher: Tori... Vega. André: Well, I'm going to head on out to the bathroom cause I got a better chance of hearing something good in there. jaw drops in offense Yeah. Pow. 'Tori: '(crying) I hate that baby! '''André: '''Babies are stupid! Photo Gallery Video Gallery Promo new victorious-The Bad Roommate Victorious "The Bad Roommate" Sneak Peek (HD) Victorious "The Bad Roommate" (Sneak Peek) 8 p.m (ET.PT) Faster Than Boyz Music Video|Music Video Victorious WARNING - SCARY MOMENT! VICTORiOUS S04E09 The Bad Roommate Part 1 HD - Nick-World.de|part 1 VICTORiOUS S04E09 The Bad Roommate Part 2 HD - Nick-World.de|part 2 References 409 09 409 409 409 Category:Episodes about Jade